


Seal It With A Kiss

by revebleu



Series: One Hundred Strokes of the Brush Before Bed [2]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Light Bondage, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29766018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revebleu/pseuds/revebleu
Summary: What had started out as a massage less than ten minutes ago had turned into something else entirely. Nicky was naked, on his knees, face down on their bed with his ass in the air. Joe held both of his wrists in the firm grip of one hand. Nicky pulled at his arms in an attempt to free his wrists and Joe spanked him again, hard enough to make his hand sting. Nicky stilled."There you go, baby," Joe praised, smoothing a hand over Nicky's reddened cheek. "Are you going to behave?"
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: One Hundred Strokes of the Brush Before Bed [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173353
Comments: 4
Kudos: 79





	Seal It With A Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't planning on sharing this one here but certain circumstances made me change my mind. As always, many thanks to everyone who left comments and/or kudos on my previous fics. Nice to know you enjoy them.

“Joe," Nicky struggled ineffectively, both wrists pinned in the small of his back. "Please, let me go, you made your point."

"What?" Joe asked with a smug smile, "that I'm bigger than you? Stronger? That you love it?"

"Come on," Nicky returned. "Let me go."

"I don't think so," Joe was having entirely too much fun, voice turning husky with his next words, "I can overpower you anytime I want, baby. You know you love it as much as I do."

What had started out as a massage less than ten minutes ago had turned into something else entirely. Nicky was naked, on his knees, face down on their bed with his ass in the air. Joe held both of his wrists in the firm grip of one hand.

Nicky pulled at his arms in an attempt to free his wrists. Joe cracked him across the ass with a hard slap.

"Ow! Joe!" Nicky wiggled as Joe reached for the belt he had been wearing earlier and wrapped it around Nicky’s wrists, tying his hands in place and freeing both of his.

Joe spanked him again, hard enough to make his hand sting. Nicky stilled.

"There you go, baby," Joe praised, smoothing a hand over Nicky's reddened cheek. "Are you going to behave?"

"Are you going to make me?" Nicky barely got the words out of his mouth and Joe was spanking him hard and fast one after the other, large hand holding him in place between his shoulder blades as Nicky squirmed against the onslaught.

"I’m afraid you had that coming, babe," the smile in Joe's voice was obvious as Nicky panted, breathless beneath his hand.

Joe took both hands and cupped Nicky's ass, massaging the bright red flesh until he gasped.

Joe tapped the abused buns almost mockingly. "Sore?"

"Bite me," was Nicky's almost whispered response.

"Tempting," Joe conceded, "maybe later."

He picked up the heated massage oil next to him on the bed. Not the use he'd had in mind for it, but it would suffice. Joe dribbled a generous amount in his hand and applied a coating to the already heated globes of Nicky's ass. It would exacerbate the warmth already radiating from abused flesh. He slicked an oiled hand down Nicky's crack, teasing over the puckered entrance.

Nicky hissed as the stinging heat from the oil absorbed into his skin, crying out when Joe slapped his ass yet again.

"Yeah, baby," Joe reached between Nicky's legs and cupped his balls, holding them loosely in his hand. "Love having you at my mercy. So hot when you’re helpless."

"Not...helpless," Nicky's breath hitched as Joe rolled and fondled the silky sac.

"Debatable at the moment," Joe pointed out, then, "but you are at my mercy."

To prove his point he wrapped his large warm hand around Nicky's cock and jacked him twice, releasing him long before any satisfaction from the contact could be gained. Nicky whined in frustration.

Joe ran his hands over Nicky's ass. The skin was hot to the touch and Nicky hissed at the contact. He couldn't help himself, he drew his hand back and spanked him two more times.

"Joe, plea-" Nicky's yell and flinch was cut off by a surprised moan at the oiled finger that Joe shallowly inserted in his hole.

"There you go, baby," Joe soothed, "I know that's what you've been waiting for."

Nicky's thus far combative nature dissolved into total compliance with a whimper as he pressed back against the finger in his ass.

"Yes, oh, please..."

Joe smiled, holding the finger in place, letting Nicky fuck himself on the tip.

"You should see yourself," Joe's arousal was evident. "Such a little slut. You'd do anything for a good fingering, wouldn't you, baby."

"Joe, please.. I need more, give me more," Nicky begged.

"You have to earn more, baby," Joe reminded. "Be a good boy and I'll see what I can do."

"Good boy," Nicky repeated, mindlessly fucking himself on Joe's finger, "I'm a good boy."

Joe caressed one of the sore ass cheeks gently, "Yes, you are. And you know what I like, don't you, baby."

"Yes...” Joe twisted his finger and Nicky writhed and whimpered with no shame, "...oh, oh...oh."

"Tell me," Joe said firmly. "Who do you belong to?"

"You," Nicky answered immediately, without hesitation, "yours."

"That’s right, baby," Joe softly growled. "Mine."

Nicky panted and rocked as Joe gave him another finger to work with.

"You love it don't you," Joe pushed, "when I hold you down like this, make you mine, make you beg."

"Yes," Nicky admitted desperately, "please give me more."

"Soon, baby," Joe rewarded Nicky for the begging by wiggling his fingers, but denied him deeper penetration. "You have to tell me what I want to hear first. Almost there."

Nicky rocked back with a thrust of his hips and a whine that would have embarrassed him at any other given time, but he was beyond that now.

"Fuck me," Nicky pleaded, rocking against the fingers that Joe allowed.

"What do you say, baby?" Joe asked patiently.

"Please..." Nicky practically sobbed.

"You need to say it, baby." Joe purposefully pushed. "Why should I fuck you?"

"Because I...because I'm your pretty little slut." Nicky's face was as red as his ass, but he said it without hiding in the covers. Joe rewarded him.

"Oh, Joe, yes," Nicky cried out as Joe's fingers slid deep and true, "yes!"

Joe treated him to a thorough finger fuck, alternating between quick, stabbing thrusts and slow, shallow wiggles that had Nicky right on the edge.

"What do you need, baby?" Joe asked, sensing Nicky needed an additional something to tip him over.

Panting, his ass held high, Nicky pleaded, "Spank me."

Joe withdrew his fingers and spanked him, hard, three times. When he fucked his way back in and crooked the tips just right Nicky shot off like a rocket, moaning into the sheets, hips stuttering as he covered himself and the bedding with come.

Thoroughly spent after he came down, Nicky let Joe ease his knees out from under him, straightening his legs. It brought him to his stomach in his own sticky mess, but Joe would take care of that soon enough. He released Nicky's hands and eased them to his sides, placing a gentle kiss at the small of his back. Nicky flinched at the caress to his backside.

They didn't do this often, but it was intense when they did. He climbed over Nicky, on all fours above him as Nicky lifted his head, seeking Joe's lips. They shared a soft kiss.

"Be right back," Joe whispered.

Nicky closed his eyes, trusting Joe to take care of him.


End file.
